just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Rosen
Michael Wayne Rosen is the fictionalized version of Michael Rosen and the titular host of Michael Rosen's Life, where he talks about his psychotic life. Biography Most of his biography is recorded in Michael Rosen's Life. According to Rosen, he was the youngest in the household, and apparently "Don't tell your mother" went very commonly in the household. He has a lot of brothers who even spoke another language named "Yiddle-Diddle" (Yiddish) and a pedophile uncle, who beat Michael Rosen with a dead cat until Rosen "fell asleep." One day in the morning, his brother came in and told him to do a nonsensical order. This angered Rosen and he told his brother to "Shut your mouth, prick!". He then proceeded to use his bicycle to choke his brother to death. He thought about telling his mom about his murder and had known how to break the news to her, by going up to her and saying: "Mum, your cooking is really horrible!" However, his brother was already dead and decided against it. His other brother came in and ignoring the obvious murder and that made Rosen really wild, he snapped and he began stabbing his other brother to death. According to Rosen, he was beaten by his dad, which made Rosen angry. He didn't know what he did or why they hurt him. He also had abusive grandparents who thought he was a "baby". He had two friends, Harrybo and Big Toenails. His mother made many threats to divorce all because her husband "looked like a tramp" when he asked where she would go if she had made the divorce and she said "Shut your mouth! Greasy n*****!". His family was a very racist one, constantly using the N word even in ordinary situations. One time, when his Mum was reading to him every night. Every night, he would tell her to "Shut your mouth! Hot tomato n*****!" where his Mom would respond "Oh yes, like the time you threw your grandmother out of her wheelchair." His mom probably knew Michael was insane due to the abuse but decided not to do anything about it. One day, his mother left him and his brother by the side of the road. When Rosen and his brother were going home, Rosen found a big red box (which was a governmental box that was supposed to be shipped to the military, however, someone left by the side of the road). He opened it to find a Glock. He tested it out before going home with his brother. Finally thinking of achieving revenge against his family. He went downstairs and killed his brother after his mom and dad left. Once they come home, they had dinner when his dad asked for the milk, he shot him, his mother ignoring her husband's injury and said "Never mind dear, I don't suppose you will ask for the milk again?" and his father fell over and died. Rosen went on a killing spree. Michael Rosen's victims. *Harrybo *Richard *Trevor *Schram *Scheddle *Cool Guy *Fool Guy *Eileen Ogle *Bubbe *Zeyde *Solomon the Cat *The Diefoogle *A fly on the wall Rosen then went back home and watched the news which covered his murders that puzzled him so he shot his television. His mom came in and said that there was an inspector coming to arrest him. The inspector came in wielding a gun, and he asked Michael Rosen to surrender. However, Michael Rosen refused, busting through a window and escaping to France. Meanwhile in France, he took LSD and let a kid die at a gas station. Back at the UK, Michael Rosen's rampage became the driving force behind the Firearms Act of 1968 which prohibited all handguns, semi-automatic and pump-action non-rim fire rifles despite the fact that the gun Michael used was government-owned. He later did some more antics and then was arrested and put in an asylum where an executive found him and gave him his own show. Personality Michael Rosen is a psychopath due to childhood abuse. As he once lived in a stupid, racist, oblivious family with lots of brothers. He even knows of a language named "Yiddle-Diddle" although doesn't speak it. He has been constantly yelled at, beaten, and raised by a bad influence. This caused him to go on a shooting spree when found the Glock 17. His favourite foods are plums, chocolate cake, and chocolate soup which he says tastes best when fried in beer and a little bit of gravy. It was also told by his dad that Normon was the Jewish one. He also appears as a guest on Grand Delusions and explains his psychotic blanter. Trivia *He is a fictionalized version of Michael Rosen who is often the target of YTPs. Obviously, the real Michael Rosen wasn't like this. Category:Characters Category:TV hosts Category:Minor characters Category:Karthstan